


Blind Date

by nomequedamas



Category: The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomequedamas/pseuds/nomequedamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found this prompt hidden in my notes, forgot where I originally got it from. Jimmy approaches you because he thinks you're his blind date, you hate eating alone so you go along with it. It's just cute, nothing serious. Anyways, the 5th circle of hell is nice in May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, the perfect time to treat yourself to a lunch at your favorite Italian restaurant in the whole city. As you were waiting to be seated, a young guy approached you in a Yankees cap.  
“Hey, ah, you wouldn’t happen to be my blind date, would you? My friend, Amy, she set me up, and she didn’t tell me anything except she’ll know you when she sees you and I’ve been waiting here for like, 10 minutes.” Too many thoughts began to cross your mind. Who is this guy? I’m not his blind date. How isn’t he already taken, he's pretty good-looking? You were so hungry, and he already had a booth, not to mention you hated eating alone in public. Do you go on a date with this guy and strand his actual date, or do you be the bigger person and eat alone? Finally, you make a decision.  
“Yeah, I am! Sorry about that! What was your name again?” He helps you stand and the two of you walk to the booth.  
“James - er, everyone calls me Jimmy.” The more you looked at him, the more handsome he seemed. He had an easygoing, albeit clumsy way about him, and his smile was too goofy not to love. You introduced yourself as he sat down across from you in the booth.  
“That’s a really lovely name.”  
“Thank you, yours isn’t half bad, either.” He chuckled. Before he could respond, the waitress came by.  
“I see you found her,” She teased. Jimmy laughed.  
“I may have told our waitress I thought you weren’t coming.”  
“I’m sorry I was so late!”  
“Don’t worry about it, really, I’m just glad you’re here.” He smiled at you emphatically and the waitress took your orders. “I really should thank Amy for setting us up. I half-thought she was playing a prank on me.”  
“Honestly, I thought the same thing. You know how she is.” You had no idea how she was, but you were hoping this made sense. He laughed and agreed, making you internally sigh in relief.  
“So, what has you living in Manhattan?”  
“I'm an artist,” you reply, fidgeting with your sunglasses. “Right now I've got a showcase in a pop up venue downtown, and I'm fixing to collaborate with this company to promote their nonprofit or whatever.”  
“You're an artist! Wow, I wish I was good at art, even a little bit.” He nervously messed with his hair. “I love art so much, I am just astoundingly terrible at it.”  
“Hey,” you pulled out your purse and began rummaging through it. “I'm sure I've got one of my cards in here somewhere.” A bit more searching, while the waitress brought drinks. “Here!” It was a little white card, printed simply with your name, email, number, and website. Not too impressive, but it gets the job done.  
“Why thank you,” He grinned, taking the card from you and inspecting it.  
“So what do you do, Jimmy? We've talked a lot about me.” Immediately he lit up like a Christmas tree.  
“I'm a cast member on SNL! It's a TV show on NBC, we do comedic sketches and stuff.”  
“Jimmy, I know what SNL is, I just can't believe I didn't recognize you! I don't watch religiously or anything, but I've seen you before. I knew I knew you from somewhere.” Your food came and it was a welcomed sight, considering the two of you had waited so long to even get your orders taken.  
As the date wrapped up, he started to bounce his leg and adjust the cuffs on his shirt nervously.  
“Are you alright, Jimmy?”  
“Yeah, no, I'm fine, I just, kind of don't want this to end.” He was blushing. You took another good look at him, his hair disheveled, top shirt button undone, and you conceded that you didn't want this to end either. Although this happened under the weirdest circumstances, circumstances he still wasn't aware of, you were so happy your day turned out this way. Wait -- you still hadn't told him you weren't his real blind date.  
“Jimmy --”  
“I'm sorry, did I come on too strong? I meant to say I'm super ready for this date to end? I'm sorry.” You laughed.  
“No, it's not that, I agree with you, I had a really fantastic time, but I've got to tell you something.” He cocked his head to the side. “I'm not actually your blind date.” A moment of silence. You could see him processing this information, and then he guffaws.  
“Come on, you're kidding. How did you know it was me?”  
“I didn't, that's the thing! I was just here getting lunch, and you approached me, and I don't like eating alone --”  
“-- So you just said you were my date? You don't know Amy either?”  
“Nope. Don't know her from Adam.” Another pause. Another laugh.  
“Honestly, I wish I could be mad at you, but you were such great company that I deign to know what my original date would have been like. In fact, I'm pretty sure my original date stood me up. So thanks.” After Jimmy left a couple bucks on the table, the two of you left the restaurant. He kept up pace next to you for a couple yards and stopped.  
“Something wrong?” You inquired.  
“No, I -- gosh, I'm so bad at this, I don't know why you're still here.” There he goes messing with his hair again. “I just kind of wanted to kiss you.” That boyish bashfulness, it always got to you. The two of you were lucky this wasn't a very busy part of town on Saturday, or else you would be hated for stopping on the sidewalk like this. You took a step closer to him and as he looked up, your lips pressed against his.  
You know how they say “sparks fly” when you really feel a connection with someone? You thought that was an understatement. Something that could only be described as a shiver raced through your nerves and out your toes. The kiss only progressed slightly before you broke it off. He looked like he had just been blindsided.  
“Wow,” he murmured. Now you laughed.  
“Yeah, wow.” Somehow you had a feeling the two of you would be going on many more dates.


End file.
